


A Wonderful Christmas Time

by TotallyUtterlySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, John making fun of him, M/M, Sherlock being a pain, kind of, mostly it's almost porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyUtterlySherlocked/pseuds/TotallyUtterlySherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff, because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First, an apology.
> 
> To those of you who were reading my advent!fic, I am so sorry. I just got incredibly behind and it was stressing me out to not be able to get it all out in time. I promise you, next year's will be out, in full, on time.
> 
> I didn't want to leave you all with nothing this Christmas, though, so I thought I'd bang out a quick little one-shot to keep you feeling festive.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of these two stupid, stupid men. If I did, Johnlock would have been canon two seasons ago. Please don't sue me.

"JOHN!" Sherlock bellowed from the sitting room sofa.

Slowly, the doctor turned his head from his laptop. "Sherlock," he said, slowly, with exaggerated patience. "I am sitting _right here_."

Screwing his face up into an expression of distaste, Sherlock surveyed him for a moment. "How long have you been home?"

"Oh my God." John covered his face with his hands, and his shoulders shook with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sherlock's indignant tone only made John laugh harder.

"For a genius who prides himself on _observing_ ," John managed, once he'd stopped laughing for long enough to speak. "You're horrifically unobservant today. Sherlock, I've been home all day."

"Why?" The detective's tone was both puzzled and demanding.

John rolled his eyes, pushed his chair back, and went to sit next to Sherlock on the couch, taking care to shove his feet out of the way first. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve you clot."

Sherlock opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. "Oh."

The doctor smirked. " _Oh_ , indeed." He reached for the remote and clicked on the telly. "Now, I'm going to find a horrifically sentimental Christmas film, and we are going to watch it together."

Sherlock looked briefly panic-stricken. "What if I leave?"

When John looked at him this time, after turning on _It's a Wonderful Life_ , his eyes were dark, and it made Sherlock's breath stutter in his throat. "I guess you won't be getting your first Christmas gift."

All Sherlock did was nod.

So the men sat through the entire film, Sherlock occasionally shifting himself uncomfortably on the sofa. When the credits finally rolled, John grabbed him by the back of the head and practically crashed their mouths together. Sherlock moaned into his mouth, and John slid his tongue inside.

"Now," John growled. "Are you ready for your present?"

Wordless, Sherlock nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK, this is less Christmas, more almost-porn, but hey. To some people, it's one and the same!
> 
> I hope you all have an incredible holiday; if you don't celebrate, have an incredible day!
> 
> Please review and...
> 
> DFTBA darlings, :)


End file.
